Talk:Joe Raposo
Scat music? I'm sure Joe did songs that were solely instrumental, but did he do anything where it's him doing scat, or some other form of singing without real words? The voices section of the credits for Rua Sesamo credits "Jose Raposo". Thing is, they dub every segment. I'm of the wrong generation for this question, really. -- Zanimum (talk) 01:24, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :I think "Indian Baby Bath" applies. --MuppetVJ (talk) 16:01, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Attention I have an idea to improve this page, but I don't have the time or the patience to do it myself right now. Maybe somebody else will be inspired? Anyway, the idea is to put the song list into our usual table format, with a photo, song title, copyright date, first known appearance, etc. Then we can arrange them alphabetically rather than by date, which I think would help casual browsers find the song they're interested in. -- Danny (talk) 01:25, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :While that makes sense to me, what about the redlinked songs? Which have no pages yet, and which frankly, in most cases, I myself no nothing about. Do we just try to include them as No Image and no detail blanks, move those to the talk page, or on a seperate sort of "Things to Do" list? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:27, 20 November 2006 (UTC) ::I think move 'em to the talk page until we can figure out whether they exist or not. -- Danny (talk) 01:29, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, and we probably want to keep the Sesame / Frog Prince / GMC songs split up. -- Danny (talk) 01:29, 20 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Storing remaining song names here: -- Wendy (talk) 02:30, 21 November 2006 (UTC) * Flying http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHoEvcNXYqI * Run http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQPWJabnR3E * Look a Little Closer Sung by Joe; Sung by Bob * The Goat * Up and Down, Left and Right pet song This link sounds like Joe to me, but I don't know the name of the song. Anyone? -- Scott (talk) 02:26, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :You appear to be right: Lyrics here seem to match, so the title is What Do You Do With a Pet? -- Wendy (talk) 02:53, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Attention I think it would be cool if the song list on this page was a little more informative and complete. Rather than putting it all as one alphabetized list, I think it would be great if somebody could go through and put the dates in, and maybe put them in date order, or split them up by year, or something. Just find some way to make that list easier to read and draw information from. Adding the characters who sang the songs would also help. Really, anything you could do would be better than what's here. -- Danny (talk) 23:18, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :Well, I took a stab at it. One of the problems, however, is there's a ton of Raposo songs on the Wiki but with no date and in many cases, no information whatsoever, who performed it, what the song is about, etc. I stuck those in a special section, so if anyone can fill in details (on this page and the song page), that would help). Also, the list is very incomplete, even compared to the Raposo songs on the Wiki. I added a few using the list, but there's still a number of gaps. Also, the text and list had practically no info on his non-Sesame Muppet work. I've started a rough list, below the longer Sesame, chronological, subdivided by show, but I'm not sure about the layout, if anyone wants to tweak it. Still, it's a start. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:27, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Goin' for a Ride Could anyone tell me if Joe R. wrote "Going for a ride?" and which album it's on?--Draw a Triangle 21:37, 5 May 2006 (UTC) :Mirella, "Goin' For a Ride" was written by Jeff Moss, and can be found on Sing-Along Travel Songs. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 23:34, 5 May 2006 (UTC) ::Thank-you Scott. Tell me, wasn't the tune released very early on on an album in the 1970's? Is the tune on the 1996 CD release the original recording, or an updated version? I loathe the updates!--Draw a Triangle 14:42, 6 May 2006 (UTC) :::As far as I know, it's the original recording. They didn't do a whole lot of re-recording for the CD releases. It's much easier and cheaper just to reissue the old stuff. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 14:48, 6 May 2006 (UTC)